The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by crystal-mist
Summary: THIS IS ABOUT ALICE AND SHUN MAILY BUT THE OTHER CHARACTERS PLAY THEIR PARTS TOOTHE FIRST CHAPTER IS QUITE  AND INTRODUCTORY BUT THE REST WILL BE BETTER
1. Chapter 1

**HI **_**THERE THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION AND I HAD TO DEBATE WHICH TOPIC TO CHOOSE BUT IN THE END I CHOSE BAKUGAN**_

_**THIS IS A LOVE STORY WITH ALICE AND SHUN AS THE CENTRAL THEMES .... I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT THE PAIRING WAS GOOD........SOO HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

_**PLEAAASE REVIEW**_

**DISCLAIMER** I DONT OWN BAKUGAN IF I DID ALICE AND SHUN WOULD END UP TOGETHER

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**A PEACEFUL NIGHT**

A GIRL WAS RUNNING THROUGH THE STREETS HER BEAUTIFUL ORANGE STRANDS OF HAIR FLUTTERING IN THE AIR.. SHE WAS LATE BOY HOW RUNO WOULD SHOUT AT HER WHEN SHE GOT BACK .. SHE WaS RIGHT THE MOMENT SHE ENTERED THE ROOM SHE COULD SEE RUNO AND SHE LOOKED MAD

**"**WHERE WERE YOU ALICE I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED" THE BLUE HAIRED GIRL SHOUTED

"YOU KNOW RUNO YOU DONT HAVE TO SHOUT .. WELL YOU SEE CHRISTOPHER WANTED SOME HELP SO I DECIDED TO HELP"ALICE SAID ...."I AM NOT ASKING YOU TO STOP HELPING CHRISTOPHER ....BUT WITH MASQUERADE ON THE LOOSE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT HE'S AFTER THE BRAWLERS AND WELL SINCE YOU ARE AN EASY TARGET WELL."

"ARE YOU IMPLING THAT I CANT LOOK AFTER MYSELF?"

"NO JUST THAT I WAS WORRIED .. YEAH THAT REMINDS ME MARUCHO,JULIE ANDSHUN WILL BE COMING OVER FOR LUNCH"

SAID RUNO CHANGING THE SUBJECT

"AND DAN?" "HE IS GROUNDED AGAIN " RUNO SIGHED

"WHAT NOT AGAIN THAT IS THE THIRD TIME IN TWO WEEKS"

"WELL IT HAS TO BE A RECORD OR SOME THING SO ALICE DID YOU GET ALL ON THE LIST?"

"WELL I THINK I DID " SAID ALICE DOUBLE CHECKING SHE NODS LETTING RUNO KNOW THAT SHE WAS RELIABLE

"COME ON IN YOU GIRLS YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE OVER SOON" CALLED OUT RUNO'S MOM

"BE RIGHT THERE MOM" ROUNO CALLED OUT TAKING ALICE'S HAND AND PULLING HER INSIDE

* * *

**At dinner **

"Its so nice of you to have us all over ma'm" said marucho

"Oh!!! It is the least i can do for runo's friends"she said ... "Oh! My GOD Runo the food is just sooooo DELICIOUS"Said julie savouring the dish "Yes it really is great" commented alice

after a little while the doorbell rang

"I'll get it"Alice said heading for the door .And she found Joe standing there

"Sorry I am late .My mom insisted on checking my temperature before i left .I only hope I am not that late"

"Well not really . but i bet half the food is gone by now"

"Why,. is dan here?" "No he is grounded" Alice replied with a chuckle

"Not again....." sighed Wyvern

and it was not the first time that wyvern was being denied time with drago for what dan did. She was quite used to it by now but still she resented it. "Oh hey Joe" called out Julie

"Please don't talk with you mouth full"Gorum pleaded

"It is such a peaceful night what with all the bakugan brawls taking up all the free time it is nice to have some quiet time"said marucho picking up a spoonful of food

"Speak for yourself i think it's BORING!!!" prayess said

"You are always so hyperactive prayess just enjoy the peace and quiet for once " tigrera said ...Who was obviously enjoying the peaceful night

"Shun you seem to be...spaced out" skyress said in a concerned tone

"It is nothing skyress dont worrt "He takes a spoonfull of the dish and puts it in hid mouth refusing to say another word

"Hey shun do you mind passing the salt please?"Alice asked

He didnt even reply he just took the salt and held it in her direction

She took it without saying a word

and blushed as their hands touched.....she quickly withdrew which resulted in the salt shaker falling and spilling its contents

"Oh i am sooo sorry"She said horrified and ran to the kitchen to get something to clean it with

****

BUT NEXT TIME IT WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE

THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLICATION SO REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE AND ENCOURAGING AND PLEASE DONT BE TOO HARSH

SO PLEASE MAKE SOME MAGIC AND REVIEW

yeah YEAH IT WAS SHORT AND A BIT BORING AND OF COURSE NO ACTION DRAMA OR SUSPENSE 


	2. Chapter 2

**HI THERE AS I SAID THIS IS MY VERY FIRST PUBLICATION THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SLOW AND HAD NOT TOO MUCH SIGNIFICANCE IN OUR STORY AS A WHOLE BUT THIS ONE IS BETTER I PROMISE**

**DdIiSsCcLlAaIiMmEeRr::Ii DdOo NnOoTt OoWwNn BbAaKkUuGgAaNn **

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**CHAPTER **** 2**

**TO HIDE THE TRUTH**

To Alice it seemed strange .. she had never ever felt this way before the second her hand made contact with shun's. She felt this strange feeling, her heart practically lept up into her throat ... she reluctantly returned and retrived the salt from the messy pile.

"I am so sorry for the mess"she apologised

"It 's okay dear ..things like this happen" Runo's mom consoled her

"Mom is right, things like this happen ...People are careless all the time, but surely not Alice ...Alice always keeps her cool and she is not clumsy as I am, then what made her slip?"thought runo

"So ....m'lady is worried about Alice.. I can make out from her face" tigrera thought as she watched on

"I had better get going.......... Come on guys let's make tracks"Marucho said

"AAaawww WHAT? already? Oh well !see you Runo .. bye Alice"Julie leaves after Marucho

"See ya round" Shun comments

Alice waved goodbye but it seemed that she was only interested in the carefree and strange ninja-like black haired boy .Her chestnut eyes watched as the others got into Marucho's jet.. .... What was happening? she had no clue. But she suddenly dropped unconscious without warning ......She felt her head get heavy. She felt it hard just to keep her eyes from closing ... In the end she fell onto the ground

"Alice you okay?" was the last thing she heard from Runo's mouth..

* * *

She was walking .........no running .........................running away..................................the only emotion inside her was ..............FEAR..

She had no clue of what ..............or why she was running...............but she was panicking ... her hair fluttering into her eyes at times................Her chestnut eyes continued looking backwards to see whether her persuer was still there ..................she could see the beautiful cherryblossoms falling as the wind shook the trees ... they were like butterflies and against the glorious sunset. It was a sight Alice would have loved to stop and admire but fear of her persuer made her run .Her breath was fast she felt her legs getting tired.........................she took one last look back and she saw a person with blonde hair chasing her .... she couldn't make out who it was... or the reason he chased her... But she had an instinct to keep running and................................At the worst possible moment her leg hit a stone.............and she plummeted to the ground ..............Her face hit the gravel ....It hurt her ..............She couldn't have been dreaming..............it really hurt her....................The person came up to her and lifted her up harshly ........Her hair hid her eyes..................she looked up at him reluctantly ..........only to find..........................NO..............it................was....................

...MASQUERADE

"Got you now little girl" He said with a self satisfied grin

"NO NO ..................NO GET AWAY.......................GET AWAY .....................NOW!!!!!!.............................." She screamed

"Oh...........we are much more alike than you think ...... you have the darkas blood flowing through your veins ..if you try you can be as rotten as me, if not more" he whispered

"No I don't believe you .......GO AWAY"

She was tensed , But was relieved because when she woke up she found herself on runo's bed She sighs in relief .

BUT

When she raised her hands she saw they had cuts on them ... just like she was really running away ,, The cuts were like she actually fell on gravel

It hurt her hands but her mind was more horrified ..................What did all this mean???

She got out of bed and her legs felt heavy ................so heavy like she had run atleast a few miles..............Alice remembered the dream .."Was it really a dream?"she wondered....................How she wished she knew.

"Oh! ! Alice you are finally awake it is about time"came Runo's voice...."It's mid day already... To put it mildly it is eleven thirty A.M ..Boy ! did you have your beauty sleep .........I was worried sick .........especially when you went out of bed like that...."

"When I went out of bed?" Alice asked puzzled

"Yah!!!! When I came to check on you last time you weren't here .. Where did you go?"

"OH!!!!! That Well......I went to have a breath of fresh air .." Actually Alice had no idea what runo was implying .Of course she hadn't left the bed ...She was too busy having nightmares .....wasn't she ...................OR

Was it that she wasn't dreaming? What if she had really been running away from Masquerade... The signs proved it . Her cuts, her tired legs, her DIRTY clothes [which she just noticed] .Runo not finding her in bed...

Anything and everything pointed towards the dream being real.

"NO!! Don't be silly Alice .How could it be true ? You don't remember leaving the room" She thought dismissing the idea"There is a very logical explanation for all of this .. " she comforted herself

"Alice its time for breakfa.....................no BRUNCH" Called out Runo

"COMING"says Alice

She did not want to worry Runo about her she put on a new outfit ...A full sleved one,instead of her normal overcoat ..It was the same colour and just a mildly different design ... She even put on some white gloves..Her legs however weren't that wounded so she kept it the same as she used to wear

She went downstairs ,........."Wow! Alice loove your new outfit"said julie who was already there.

"Good Morning Julie"Alice greeted...."Where are the others?"

"Oh they are out back .. Runo is helping them treat their wounds ..........Her mom is away you see"

"WOUNDS??? What wounds?"

"Didn't Runo tell you? We had another brush with Masquerade...This time it wasn't just the bakugan that got brawlers did too ..Me and gorum weren't in the battle,neither was Runo so we did not get hurt ..That meanie got hurt as well so for now I am satisfied"

"It was an intense battle.. none like I have ever seen"Gorum added

Alice started having the food set out before her "And did Dan come for the battle?" Alice enquired

"Yes..it was Dan, Marucho and Shun"said Julie taking a sip of tea......"and two new brawlers on masquerade's side..and Alpha Hydranoid has evolved as well.... you should've seen it Alice ..it sent a chill down my spine....that Masquerade is a nasty bit of work " said Julie shuddering from the thought .

"You done Alice?"came Runo's voice ..............."Yes .. be right there"she answered taking the last bite of her toast "C'mon Ju lets go"

They make their way to the had a first aid kit on her lap and a bandage in her hand ,which she was wrapping over Dan's wounds clumsily .It got caught here and there and made a real mess and some were even around his neck .. She was fumbling about and when she tucked at the bandage it almost suffocated Dan.

"What the heck are you doing Runo?? ARE YOU TRYING TO STRANGLE ME??" he yelled.

"Well if _you_ held still then I wouldn't have to" she yelled back.

"Oh! So now put the darn blame on me."

Seeing this Alice and Julie sweatdropped. However it seemed that Shun and marucho had lond realized that Runo wasn't going to be of much were trying their best to do it themselves.

"Wait .Let me help you "said Alice walking towards Dan and Runo.

"It's about time"said Dan .....Alice took the bandage from Runo's arm and slowly untangled it from wrapped the bandage neatly and did a clean knot at the end."There..All done"said Alice with finalty and in a self satisfied tone.

"Looks like we are in good hands . Better than Runo anyway "said marucho in relief and stopped wrapping his own wounds clumsily.

"Hey I heard THAT"said Runo

"Why don't you stop doing the bandage as well Shun?It is obvious that Alice is much more experienced than you"said Skyress

Shun looked at Skyress surprised. But seeing the look in her eye Shun just knew Skyress really meant it .And he admitted it"Yeah alright"

He stops as Skyress instructed and turned his gaze towards the orange haired Russian,Who was at present working on Marucho.

After that she turned to Shun "Your turn".He nods and goes over to where she that moment it occured to had never ever spoken a single word to only time he spoke was during that time he was going to desert the battle from that he had never had a conversation with her."Hey you have anything good to eat ?I am starving..."said Dan

"When are you _not_ starving Daniel?"Drago asked

"Draggy boy has a point you know Dan . You are like a bottomless pits"said prayess

"Well he is a FREE LOADER"said Runo going inside"Follow me"she does so ........."Was the free-loader comment really necessary M'lady?"Tigrera asked doesn't respond ,she hums a tune and walks off.

"I expect I should follow them for preventing trouble"said Marucho straightening his glasses.

"OOOH I would like see to "said Julie following this Alice sighed and giggled to herself

"Yes it is quite amusing is it not?"asked was amazed ,Skyress was like Shun,she was a quiet Bakugan and did not talk much and now she was holding a conversation?Not that Alice did not like it "Yes it is." she replied "It is like everytime this happens I say to myself _here we go again_" .Skyress gave a little laugh .But Shun was quiet.

Alice didn't notice till at this particular moment..Shun was gazing at her the whole time she was wrapping the blushed at the thought

"Do you have a fever or something?"asked Shun unexpectedly

"No WHY?"Alice asked wondering why the ninja boy thought so that he thought it was more important than keeping his trademark of silence.

"Because your face .It is all red.

**there end of chapter 2****** **

**I have tried my best to how do you say....""CAPITALISE"" most of the names and starting sentences.I may have missed one or two**

**getting all those reviews for my very first chapter so soon was encouraging.**

**To tell you the truth I did not expect reviews for atleast a month.**

**Thank you for your comments, appreciation and all the great advice**

**And as for commas.....Well lets just say this is all I can do at the moment.**

**And as for the first I was in such a hurry to publish my very first fanfic I didn't pay much attention to the Yeah I agree it was pretty clumsy.**

**And one last note. The first chapter starting was capital 'cause it completely slipped my mind that the "CAPS"button was i was so totally lazy to rewrite..I think I will rewrite after this whole story concludes**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THERE GUYS I AM BACK.....**

**DISCLAIMER**_** I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. I THINK YOU PROBABLY KNOW THAT DON'T YOU?**_

_**AND Olivia THANKS FOR THE IDEA BUT MY TIME LINE IS KIND OF DIFFERENT.I INTEND THIS STORY TO TAKE PLACE BEFORE EVERYONE FINDS OUT THAT ALICE IS MASQUERADE.. BUT I WILL WORK SOMETHING OUT. **_

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**CHAPTER 3 **** A CRACK IN THE SHELL**

"Do you have a fever or something?"asked Shun unexpectedly

"No WHY?"Alice asked wondering why the ninja boy thought so....Was it so important that he thought it was of more significance than keeping his trademark of silence.

"Because your face .It is all red."

"Is it really? I didn't realise..I am just tired that is all."

"Tired??from what exactly?"asked Skyress. "Well I don't know it is just lately, I've been fainting a lot and I get tired for apparently no reason..It is all very puzzling.I just don't feel like myself.. ....Did I just say all that out loud?"she enquired putting her hands over her mouth .She had no intention of revealing this to anyone, but at that moment she just kept sighed"You know what? Forget everything I just stood up and straightened her clothes and looked at Shun .

He kept staring at her ,obviously with no intention of ninja boy had a strange feeling in his heart ,he had never had before felt strange, but then he looked into the eyes of the girl standing next to was puzzled as to why he was acting this way."Listen Alice.."

She had opened her mouth to say something but stopped short when she heard him call her had this peculiar feeling in her heart was beating really was a then he continued.

"So as I was saying....I don't know how to put this ....well...I was wondering...Will you go out with me?"

"Go out??..Y'You mean on a date?".

"Hey Alice are you done yet?We've planned to spend the rest of the day at Marucho's coming or what?"Came Julie's voice.

"Yes Julie be right there"She turned to Shun"I..I will get back to you on that question."

Saying this ,she left without another he was obliged to follow.

**ALICE'S POV**

I was mesmerised right from the moment when my name was uttered by those was like a beautiful song to my ears if not more.I had never heard the boy in front of me call my name me he resembled a only because of his speed and cat-like reflexes,But also because when I was around him I had always felt a queer sense of then I always had felt that way.I wasn't ready to admit that particular moment when he asked me out I was so ready to shout out YES to the whole wide world .But I had no idea why I restrained myself .Why did I feel like this would only cause me pain?But there was no time to think because Julie had to pick just that exact second to yell out..I did not know what to do nor did I know why I refused to accept my feelings right away.I chose to be formal all of a made my reply seem to be like I preferred to stay away from him.

"WHY?"This question echoed in my head time and time I disregarded it and relieved myself thinking that _hey!you atleast know that you are not the only one who feels this way_.

**third person pov**

_The day drew to a close._

"Thanks for the food marucho"Runo said while she waved goodbye. "Yah see ya tomorrow you guys"said Dan frantically breaking away from Julie's hug."Hey where is Alice?"he added.

"I could have sworn she was here a moment ago"said Marucho straightening his glasses.

Alice was in the hallway,and Shun was next to her.

"Well then I had better get just in case you were wondering..I accept your request to the tell me the day tomorrow."She felt relieved after saying what her heart wanted to gave him a sweet smile and exitted the was left staring untill her dainty figure ran out of the room.

"Now Shun aren't you glad you got that out of your mind?"Skyress asked him.

"You know what Skyress?I really am"He gave Skyress a smile,one like she had never seen master was was coming out of the shell which he had built around himself to prevent himself from getting could see that Alice's cheerful personality was creating a crack in his shell.

And with this crack,no matter how tiny it may be her master will finally be set free from all worries..

**OKAY ..END OF THIS CHAPTER .. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**AND PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW ..YEAH AND I ADMIT I MADE A LOT OF MISTAKES [GRAMMATICAL ONES] IN MY LAST THIS ONE WAS BETTER**

**.AND ONCE AGAIN PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY.....**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI THERE HERE COMES CHAPTER 4**

**CHAPTER 4**

**A RAINBOW TOO MANY **

**Did I mention I don't own bakugan?or any of it's characters?.WELL I GUESS YOU ALREADY MUST'VE ALREADY FIGURED THAT ONE OUT [SIGHS..]**

Finally Alice got what she mysterious ninja boy had finally asked her out on a was too good to was engaged in chores at the if it was Runo's house and Runo's mom consatantly told her not to do the chores she still insisted on doing had agreed to go with Marucho to leave Julie at her house for a week or so.

**Alice's POV**

I had very little time to get ready.I stared at the clock and couldn't believe I has only 5 minutes to get MINUTES!! I gasped and ran to Runo's I wear the same style clothes everyday,but now things are different. That boy whose attention I had been desperately trying to get was finally on that too beyond a friend's perspective.I put on my clothes ,and surprisingly I felt the urge to brush my hair.

"Alice get over here quick .We are behind schedule."

I ran frantically and was relieved that I had made it.I greeted everyone and I think I slightly blushed when i greeted ? Oh alright! It wasn't a slight the contrary I think I looked as red as a tomato.

Time passes watched a movie on board,and had some popcorn.I didn't know what it was but suddenly I felt all everything was a blank

**Runo'sPOV**

I had been watching was acting I have never seen her act I think she was a bit jumpy ever since she had gotten on the then about half way through the movie she fainted."Alice?"I heard Julie 's fae was she always seemed pale because of her light toned this was a more....I don't know how to describe it..A more feverish colour.I was Heavens Marucho had an inbuilt infermory in the rushed Alice there.

The doctor said that it was just ?From what?From working too hard in my family's shop?Surely not .My heart went cold with I think about was probably the case.I sighed just hoping that Alice would wake up soon.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Alice woke up after an hour or so and she was so surprised seeing her friends staring at her concerned."What?Do Ihave something on my face?"She asked amazed.

It was tea time."I am not hungry I think I'll pass"said Alice

"Oh no you don't .You are going to work out that fatigue of yours whether you want to or not"

"But Runo"Alice sweatdropped seeing her freind's determined sighed and walked behind Runo admitting she had some food"Runo I really have had I please go back now?"..."Hmmmmm.."Runo considered."Ah well fine then.I won't force you any walked head felt scrambled to the couch and a little while she heard only of one desperately sat up from the position she was lying down knew if it was Runo she would've draged Alice back to have more she really wasn't in the mood to fight off her determined best eyes turned towards the was not was..Shun."Oh hello you done with the meal?"

"Yeah" [Hmmmm... a one syllable reply]Alice thought

******A/N To all readers this[....] will be the symbols for thought bubbles................Thank you for reading **_**bows**_***

"You'll have to do much better than that conversation to go out with me you know"...Shun knew that she was only joking but still he had always been bad at making to think he worked out the courage to ask her out.

"Be satisfied with what you get." "OOhh so cold..But I still don't think your one syllable reply is too with the girl you asked out."

"Okay then what do you want me to talk about?"

"Uhh!! I don't know something that will kill interesting.."

"Really? Like what?"  
"Let's see.....you decide."

"Exactly my point".

She was going to be hard to go out with had known it right from the it was not like she didn't like his she loved his presence was intimidating ,but still ,she knew she liked him .

He got on the couch next to the one she was took a manga and started reading got bored watching him so she walked towards the window.

The sun was bright but were floating by like cotton flew by so landscape was beautiful as bright green meadows,and a little steam that softly disected was sure the birds were chirping even though she couldn't hear she turned her attention to something in the sky.A rainbow! A beautiful rainbow but this one was different from all the was a perfect to be sranger there were 4 more around it forming a brilliant eyes widened as she admired the beautiful had read about these rainbows in numerous physics she only read about one not five at the same time,It was magnificent.

"Hey you guys you have to come and see this."She forgot that the others were still having their meal and the only ones in the room were Shun and well he would never be interested enough to come and have a just had to deal with enjoying the sight all by herself.

But at that moment she heard footsteps heading towards Shun hadn't risen from his couldn't turn heard them coming closer and closer untill they stopped right behind her.

"What is it?" came a tone from behind would recognise that voice anywhere..It was Shun.

"Well...."was the only the word that came out of her could feel her face heat up.

"Now who is the person stuck on one syllable?" Alice mentally kicked herself.

"Look.."she managed to say pointing out of the looked but added"Still no improvement on the one syllable even though I poined it out."

He was stunned at the rainbow was breath-takingly beautiful."Amazing"he said.

Alice heard him take one more step towards was nervous and was blushing like little movement could result in them held her she knew she had to get out of that position so she turned around and was really surprised to see that his face was inches away from her blushed like noticed that she wasn't the only one.A very light shade of pink crossed Shun's made him look so then plane curved a Alice fell backward and hit the wall and a certain black haired boy standing in front of her fell on top of hands stretched themselves in time,lest he would have collided with her. She was pinned to the blushed like crazy,her face going a deep shade of did was a bit unexpected for him as gasped as she stared into his dreamy honey brow eyes were fixed on hers as plane straightened up but Alice and Shun stayed in that grinned at herself.

"You know what Shun?"asked Alice

"?"he stammered a bit unexpectedly.

"You can get off me now"Alice said with a blush crossing her already red face and looking frantically moved away.

"You could have put that a little more were the one who called me towards the window in the first place."he mentally kicked himself for not noticing sooner and having Alice point it out.

"I..I am sorry"she said feeling guilty all of a was right she was the one who called him there.

Hearing this Shun smiled at her concerned face."It's okay."he replied gently. Alice looked at him and smiled as well and she commented.

"You know you look better with a smile on your face than that frown."

"Well I guess..." Hearing this Skyress was really happy that her master was finally going to open up his heart for someone."

To think that just a simple phenomenon of nature like a rainbow could cause all of this.

They dropped Julie headed back.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**JUST IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING WHY THE OTHERS HAD TO GO ON THIS LONG JOURNEY JUST TO DROP JULIE..WELL LET'S JUST SAY THEY HAD SOME THINGS TO DISCUSS ABOUT MASQUERADE'S WHEREABOUTS WITH WHY THEY COULDN'T JUST TALK IN ONE OF THOSE CHAT ROOMS?**

**WELL THEN KEEP WONDERING...BECAUSE ALL I WANTED WAS FOR SHUN AND ALICE TO GET ON A PLANE AND THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY.**

**WONDERING WHY I COULDN'T JUST LET THEM SEE THE RAINBOW ON SOLID GROUND ,ON A DATE RATHER THAN ON A PLANE?**

**WELL PERFECT CIRCLE RAINBOWS CAN ONLY BE SEEN ON A PLANE{EXCEPT THE HALOS AROUND THE SUN} OR SO I HAVE HEARD.**

**WONDERING WHEN THE DATE IS?**

**SHUN HASN'T TOLD HER THE DAY YET**

**WONDERING WHY?**

**MAY BEACUSE HE IS TOO SHY.....**

**WONDERING WHEN I AM GOING TO GET BETTER AT GRAMMER?**

**SOON..............................{I HOPE}++++**_**SMILES HELPLESSLY**_

**WONDERING WHETHER YOU SHOULD REVIEW?**

**OF COURSE YOU MUST..........I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS FOR MY STORIES.........THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY........I'M SURE YOU ALREADY MUST KNOW BUT I'M JUST REMINDING YOU THAT I HAVE A LOW EXPERIENCE LEVEL.+++++**_GLOOMY_

**WONDERING ANYTHING ELSE?**

**SHEESH YOU WONDER A LOT++++**HANDS ON HIPS AND POUTS**.............**_SOON STARTS SMILING_

**BUT SERIOUSLY.........REVIEW PLEASE+++++++**_BOWS_**++++READ MY NEX**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME-HEY PEOPLE BACK WITH CHAPTER 5...I AM REALLY GREATFUL TO ALL THOSE READERS WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW..THANKS YOU GUYS..I HOPE I AM IMPROVING ON MY GRAMMAR..**

**ANYWAYS I HAVE A BIT OF EXPLAINING TO DO**

**JULIE-STOP LINGERING AND JUST DO IT ALREADY**

**ME-YEAH YEAH.........WELL THIS STORY HAS A QUITE DIFFERENT TIMELINE..AND SHUN HAS ALREADY FIXED THE DAY AND LOCATION OF THEIR DATE..IF YOU ARE WONDERING THE DATE IS ON A SATURDAY..WHILE THE DAY ON THE STORY IS A ONLY TWO DAYS AWAY..**

**hey anyone noticed?Alice has her hands on Joe's back in the closing do you reckon they intended?**

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**CHAPTER---5**

**BITTER GOODBYE**

**ALICE'S P.O.V**

Today when I woke up in the morning I noticed I was tired again for no apparant reason.I just felt so was it?I never really thought it was possible.I mean I was the least active person of the battle I was tired.I wondered if I was getting a fever?Oh!surely this was a bad two more days for my date with it was 's mom adviced me to take the day well I kind of agreed and just fell asleep for goodness knows how long.

_WHILE ALICE IS SLEEPING SOMETHING DAN'S BATTLE WITH MASQUERADE WHEN IN THE END MASQUERADE'S IDENTITY WAS REVEALED? [__**I THOUGHT I WOULD PICK OFF FROM THERE}  
**_**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

"Hey Masqurade,we can be friends now right?"asked Dan holding out his hand to Masquerade with a smile on his face.

"I don't think that it is possible Dan"he replied with that eerie voice of his.

"Well,why not?"demanded Dan.

"Because."Masquerade smirked as he slowly took off his blonde hair slowly eased down and changed colour to had beautiful curls and a very familiar face appeared behind masquerade's was Alice.

"ALICE?"Runo gasped in horror.

Alice didn't however know what she was doing."You guys?w..what happened?"she asked her eyes widening with surprise.

"You are Masquerade..that's what"Prayess commented with utmost bluntness."Prayess..."said Marucho regretting what his bakugan partner just was always ike a sister to sister,who was very kind and could not imagine that Alice would betray the Battle was almost certain she wouldn't.

Alice's head suddenly started felt a sudden jolt of memories rushing through her mind...The memories of her as the masked warrior tried desperately to keep these thoughts from coming into her mind,but was remembered down to the very last dreaded moment of her actions as had always thought that Masquerade was a very bad she was were felt tears pricking her could no longer fight fell on her knees,and her orange bangs covered her was body was shaking with wished that she was somewhere else.

"Oh! Alice...I am sure there is a very good explanation isn't there?"asked Runo softly looking at her best friend.

"I didn't a ....please believe me..I.I honestly no idea"her voice was muffled up with her crying.

"Alice don't worry we believe you"came Marucho's voice. "YEAH we know you would never do all that Masqurade did are our friend."said Julie.

"They're right come on now get up and come back with us"added Dan.

"Why are they all so kind to me? aven after all of this? Sure I don't know anything but they are so are great friends to there is still one person who didn't say a single word."The black-haired ninja boy was silent.

She took a deep breathe and finally gathered enough courage to look at her were all concerned and then she gathered yet more courage and looked into those honey coloured eyes had always been sad,lonely and full of pain but now they had a different emotion in them...a sense of eyes had disbelief and saw that he was was cold .Her eyes widened as they came in contact with Shun's which were full of emotion.

A single tear trickled down her cheek and fell on the necklace he had given her on the day he fixed the day of their date.

"Shun,go on say something to needs some soothing."Skyress urged.

Alice heard what Skyress said and wondered what Shun would said couln't heard she could make it out from his lip movement.

He said"I REFUSE.I DO NOT TRUST HER."

hearing this Alice's eyes stood up with what little mental srenght she had left and continued to speak."You guys are great friends.I really enjoyed my time with you.I really mean it.I would like to apologise to you.I am really going to miss you...All of you."

"Alice what are you going to do?"Marucho did not reply.A portal opened and she walked through it."Alice don't"cried Runo running behind the portal had closed before Runo reached there."No."gasped Runo."I..I can't believe that Alice really just left like that."

"She will come back right?"asked Julie equally concerned.

"I hope we atleast knew were she it is definitely not to Russia."said Marucho.

"Shun,I still think you should have stopped her or atleast made an effort to comfort her.I think she understood what you said."skyress whispered in his ear.

"I don't care."answered the jet black hair hid the expression on his face and in his eyes.

**Me-Kinda sad ending.I know.**

**Alice-I can't believe you didn't let us go through with the date.**

**Me-So I wanted a twist...[Leaves building...but meets Dan on the way.]**

**Dan-Hey Arisu where are you going?**

**Me-Home where do you think braniac?**

**Dan -Aren't you forgetting something?You know like giving me a bigger part in your story Me--Never gonna happen.**

**Dan=- Sure you aren't forgetting anything else? Me-You are getting on my nerves..[Leaves...After going a little way sees a police car heading towards my heart turns cold.I quickly turn on my laptop and open a page and scan I quickly type this message.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS...AND SORRY FOR IGNORING YOUR WARNING DAN..**

**PEACE OUT....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joe -On with the story.**

**Me -Hey I was gonna say ....**

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**CHAPTER 6**

**REGRET**

Alice did not even imagine that she would turn out to be was a she wished she could escape from it it was was done was done and she just had to face the consequences,whether she knew what she was doing or went to her aunt's house in the middle of the aunt was concerned,but thought it was best to discuss why she was there so late another couldn't fall was ashamed at looked at the necklace that Shun had given her and felt hot tears coming out of her eyes."God knows what he thinks of me now."she thought with a heavy heart.

**Runo's P.O.V**

I just couldn't believe ! my best friend,she couldn't have done all the inhuman things that Masquerade did.I mean it is just not like is too kind and gentle to be that after all that has happened I am still willing to forgive she is not here any left,choosing to minimize her involvement with the last words she told us,I just cannot forget have to find ,that was the only solution that came to had to find Alice,but how?I don't know where she lives in Marucho can track her or he does have all those high tech gadget then I heard a knock on my bedroom door."Who is it?"I asked lackadaisically._**[A/N; Wow!! BIG word]**_

"Runo Honey. Dan is he is asking if you want to go to Marucho's place for dinner."

"Tell him I'll be right there mom."I said jumping out of bed and tying my hair in twintails.

**Dan's P.O.V**

I didn't know why I decided to stop over at Runo's before heading to Marucho's place.I had never done so it's because I think Runo's 's mom asked me to wait,and so I waited and waited and ! girls do take an awful lot of time to dress up.I heard the door open and Runo came out and we headed on our way."What took you so long?"I asked.

"Oh! unlike you I had to dress up."she retorted angrily.

Yeah! and I thought she was tongue seems to have no effect in the depression.

"Hey Dan,do you know where Alice could be?"She asked hesitantly.

"No I have no I think we should not give up on her should try and find her."I said.

"What?you think we should find her as well?Let's ask Marucho to search for her with one of his machine thingies"

"Runo,do you honestly think that Marucho wouldn't have tried that already?"

"Well then he can try again."she said in one of those determined tones.I took her hand in 't ask me why?I just ,she didn't explode into one of those tantrums like I thought she would.I saw her blush though,which made my face feel hot.I sware I thought I heard a little giggle from Tigrera or matter I'll get even with them after dinner.

**Marucho's P.O.V**

I had invited all my friends to ,almost all.I tried my hardest to track apparently she got rid of the tracking watch I had given was pretty smart,but I am sure she wasn't devious enough to be dinner Runo came to me and ordered me to try and find Alice.I told her that I had already Runo is just too stubborn at I thought it would be better not to resist and just search for Alice once ,Julie and Joe was equally Shun...I just can't read his expression no matter how many times I strangest thing is that Shun doesn't even talk to was like Shun and Skyress were in a ! I wish alice had stayed.I mean everyone would have forgiven her.I know for a fact that Alice could never do something and Masquerade were just so !Alice please come back.I wish she could hear me.

**Shun's P.O.V**

Skyress and I have been fighting and squabbling a lot she thinks it is all my fault that Alice ! I can't even say _her _name thinks that _she_ read my lips and that was why _she _was so down hearted.I can't believe _she_ is Masquerade._She _was just using me.I even asked _her_ out on a date darn can _she _ really be evil?

""Of course _she _ is could someone do something without their own knowledge?""a voice in the back of my head would sound.

""No Shun just think._She_ was such a sweet you really think _she_ would do something like that._**You love her**_,.""another voice would sound.

But to me the first voice seemed I kept following what it told me..I wonder am I making a mistake?

_**I really did love her**_ I will admit that the rest...I am not really sure.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Me- Hey Dan you were really very courageous for Runo's hand and all..**

**Dan- You know Arisu ,you could have made the romantic moment a bit longer.**

**Me - Yeah! I know but remember this is a ShunxAlice fanfiction**

**Dan- Well I know but still come on just one more romantic scene.**

**Me- You will take what I give you .........and if you whine more I might think of making you have a romantic scene with Julie.**

**Dan -Noooo..Please Arisu spare me.I will obey your bidding in this fanfiction.**

**Me - Now that's like a good brawler.**

**Julie -Awww!! But what is wrong with me though.**

**Me -Julie...Do you mind doing the disclaimer for is a bit preoccupied with his it is his first I don't wanna disturb him.**

**Julie -Sure.....Arisu does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers..........and well [whispers] I don't think she ever will.****Being so naive and all.**

**Me -You know I heard can kiss your chances of having a romantic moment with someone in this fanfiction GOODBYE.**

**Julie-AWww!!!!! No fair...........**

**Me- And readers ****don't forget to review......THANK YOU...BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marucho-Hey there today I talked Arisu into letting me help.**

**Me -Yeah yeah.I am a total sucker for ice cream sundaes.**

**Marucho -That is not the only thing you are a sucker for Me -EXCUSE ME!I think Joe should have helped me with the disclaimer.**

**Marucho -Sorry......Where was I? Yes ..****Arisu does not own BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS****.Well if she was as rich as me there was a as she isn't,she can only own BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS in her dreams....**

**Me-Okay on with the story.**

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**CHAPTER- 7**

**THE PAIN THAT I FEEL,CAN IT BE DIMINISHED?**

_**[A/N this timeline is after Alice gets ** SCHOOLED ** by Klaus.I kinda deliberated whther I should let Klaus** SCHOOL ** I really didn't like that I have no is the only way the brawlers can know where Alice is..So he had to **SCHOOL*her for the greater good]**_

**Marucho's P.O.V**

Today I got a strange phone call from none other than Klaus.I mean he never calls.I always am a bit annoyed around acts like he is all Ithought since he took the trouble to call I should atleast see what he has called about.I saw him waiting in the video-phone."Oh!good day to you Klaus."I greeted rather half-heartedly.

"Good day indeed."

"So why have you called Klaus?"

"Well I wanted to talk about that emotionally unstable orange haired friend of yours."

"You mean Alice?And how did you know she was emotonally unstable."

"Come on she just found out that she was Masquerade..It is only logical"

"How did you come to know that?"

"You Brawlers don't know where she is?do you?" "Why?do you know her whereabouts?"

" I fact she was just here let's just say she needs some proper some friends.I will fax you her to you later."

"Wow! Klaus thankyou." Who could have thought that Klaus could come in so handy.I was so impatient while I waited for the fax.I immediately called the other Brawlers and they agreed that we had to set off at Shun was a bit he said he'd be there.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I don't know what to make of I am just brawl with Klaus and what hw said made me all I had to do was go back and explain my I am downright truthful then they might believe me.I meam everyone was ready to forgive me,with the exception of thry will just have to accept me the way I I guess that I will no longer be a part of the brawlers.I haven't quit,well not yet anyway.I made up my mind.I went to my aunt"Auntie..do you think that you could book me a flight to Japan?"

"Alright why the sudden change of heart?Just two days ago you said that the last place you'd want to go in this world is Japan."

"I want to see my friends Auntie,I may be back sooner than I plan to though.I'll call once I make the decision"I is no guarantee that the others will be willing to forgive me for all the terrible things I have done.

That evening I was in for an unexpected doorbell rang"I'll get it auntie"I yelled and opened the door only to find the faces of the brawlers staring back at eyes widened in surprise."You guys what are you doing here?"I asked.

"We came to find you Alice."said Runo.

"Uh..well come in you guys."They all came in.I introduced them to my was of course surprised but overjoyed as and Uncle where going out tonight and she instructed me to order takeout.I agreed and saw them off.I felt a bit uncomfortable walking back into the room,which contained my most beloved friendsBut I finally gathered enough courage and walked in,only to be greeted by a warm hug from Runo.

"Alice,Why did you leave us"she asked me.

"Well I guess it is about time I gave you guys a satisfying answer"I sighed.

I told them fact that I never had control over my actions and that I never remembered any of I also told them about the strange dreams that I kept all listened patiently.I was relieved once I got everything out'

"You know what I think?I think my brother Naga used the dark power of the silent core to control your mind against your wishes"Wyvern explained.

"What Wyvern?You mean to say that the silent core has the power of mind control?"Joe asked.

"But that does not change the fact that you are,were,and always will be the face behind the mask of Masquerade"someone said.I did not have to trace that voice.I only knew it too was Shun...I felt my heart crack as I heard him say this ,But then my ears were filled with a strange and loud if someone just......I raised my face only to see Shun holding his right cheek,with a bewildered expression on his eyes widened as I realized what had had just slapped on the looked offended.

"How dare you say that Shun..HOW DARE YOU? What if you were the one whose mind was if you were in Alice's shoes?Wouldn't you feel guilty?WOuldn't you want to be forgiven?Or is it just that you are too cool for it all...Tell me what is your problem?"

"How can you say? You can never know what is my mind .Do you hear me?No one can understand one..Everyone is always against me.I am,was and always will be alone in this world..always.........."

"PLEASE STOP...........ALL OF YOU."I was surprised why I suddenly shouted like I couldn't control myself"Please you guys...Don't fight,Not over me please....please stop."I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

Julie was calming down well Skyress went onto Shun's shoulder.

**nobody's P.O.V**

"Now Shun..why did you have to say all that?"

"Then what could I have done Skyress..I am confused..Please help me out of this"

"I can't choices that you make are up to is nothing I can do to ease your pain.I am sorry..........."

"Skyress......The pain that I feel,can it be diminished?"

"We cannot say anything for not yet anyway.."

**Me-And that is that.**

**Joe -UHmmmmm..Arisu next time could you give me a bigger story board?**

**Me - Sorry the fanfiction is almost can help me with the DIsclaimer next time.**

**Joe - Let's just hope Marucho doesn't tempt you with more ice-cream.**

**Me -Hey! It's an honest weakness**

**Joe -yeah right..So buy all you wonderful readers.****And don't forget to review**

**Me -Yeah..What he said..Thank you for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

**Joe - Arisu I am so proud of you for turning down Marucho's chocolate double fudge sundae offer.**

**Me -Oh! you had better be on Joe get on with the disclaimer.**

**Joe -Sure...Hello all readers.**_**My friend Arisu here does not own BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS.**_** Now that is is the name of this chapter Arisu?**

**Me -Well read on and you will find out.**

**Joe -Okay on with the story.**

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**CHAPTER 8**

**REALIZATION**

**Julie's P.O.V**

I was like so only of Runo's outburst,but that of Shun and especially that of Alice.I thought that I should help calm Runo down.I mean she is so hot headed.I saw Joe and Marucho heading towards well,I thought talking to shun must be left to the expert,SKYRESS.

"Come on Runo please calm down"I pleaded.

"How can Shun even say something like that Julie?You know that Alice likes now with what he said I am sure that her heart is probably all torn to shreds."

"Runo,don't think that is will get through just has to."

I really felt really Runo and I were the only ones who knew Alice's little crush on now that crush has probably crushed her heart.I looked over at was telling him something and his face,it had a strange expression on expression like the one I had never expected I would see on his face.I just cannot describe got up,and I realize that Dan had been staring at Runo the whole I guess that Dan has finally made a I had lost to Runo.I felt really sad,but I shook the feeling away and beckoned Dan to come was puzzled.

"Calm her down now why don't you?"I whispered to looked at me as if I were a ghost.

"What are you waiting for go on"I insisted.

"Thanks you very much"...After thanking me he headed over to at that moment I realized just how cute those two looked together.I guess me and Dan were never meant to be........................

_**[A/N Awwwwww Julie don't say that. Don't worry you do have Billy so make the best of things]**_

**Joe's P.O.V**

Marucho and I headed towards Alice to see if she was was the first time I ever heard Alice loose her composure like that.I mean she has never aised her voice to untill now.

"Alice you okay"I asked.

"Oh! yes I am alright"she replied with one of those smiles of her' it was plane to see that she was all shaken up.

She walked over to Runo and apologised to ? don't ask I turned over to Shun.I was reluctant to interfere,but all the same I headed towards him and Skyress.

"Boy was quite a speech you gave back honestly don't think that all you said is true..Do you?"

I couldn't believe my seemed ashamed at his sudden outburst.

"Well I don't know what i was thinking..I just said a bunch of words....."he replied sheepishly.

"You know Shun,The battle brawlers would never let one of their members feel lonely and alone..We stick with each other through thick and thin....That is what we are doing with we are all willing to do that for you as well."

"I guess...."

"Shun,do you think that Alice doesn't deserve this kindness we are showing her?Because if you think it is not appropriate then we may have to rethink all this."

**Shun's P.O.V**

Wow that was some speech Joe gave me..but maybe he is right....No not is is a really kind-hearted could I have forgotten that.I mentally kicked could I hae been so naive?Alice was there with me and the other brawlers through thick and shared in could she possibly have been evil........I was stupid.A total idiot.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

"Well..You didn't tell me what you think"Joe said.

"You are right Joe......I should have realized it sooner...."

"Realized what sooner?"

"That Alice never must have done anything is too nice for that.............and one more thing."

"And what may that additional thing be?"

"Promise that you won't tell the others Joe...."

"Uh well sure I promise."..............Joe was taken was this other thing that Shun realized?

"I realized that I am_ still in love with Alice."_

_"_What!.....well then you'd better apologise soon and ask her out on a date....."

"Yeah!I guess so..."said couldn't believe that he told Joe how he really felt about Alice.

**Shun's thoughts**

Well I finally realizd the matter how much I try to deny it.............I am still hopelessly_ in love with Alice Gehahbich_

**end of chapter 8**

**Me - SO glad that Shun finally said it..He finally admitted it.**

**Julie - I can't believe you finally made me say that Runo and Dan was a good couple....I can't believe you Arisu..When you gave me my own P.O V I was suspicious..ANd guess where that suspicion lead me..**

**Me -Come on Julie like I said you have Billy.**

**Julie -Oh yeah !!!!!!!! then the least you can do is atleast get Billy here..**

**Me-Yeah yeah..get off my back...I'll get him to help me with the disclaimer next chapter.**

**Julie -Yes yes yes thankyou....**

**Joe - Oh no....so I won'y bt there for disclaimer....no.............Well I guess I'd better make the best of things....**_**THANKYOU **__** FOR READING EVERYONE...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW....**_

**Me - Yeah I see you made the best of things by increasing the size of your letters..**

**Joe -yeah..cool hey?..........Anyway you guys..don't forget to read the next chapter..thankyou**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me -Okay second last chapter.**

**Billy -Hey can I ask you some thing? Me - Sure,go ahead.**

**Billy -Why am I here anyway? You told me that you didn't need me and now here I am. Me -Uh well......Julie asked me to call you.**

**Billy -Julie did?Wow...........so anyway..ARISU HERE DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS...Arisu..you sure you don't want me in this fanfiction?**

**Me -Yes....Well if you get bored feel free to use the refreshment table.**

**Dan -Hey no fair..How come he gets to use the refrshment table?**

**Me -because,,If you use it.I won't have ay refreshments go back to the Story Daniel.**

**Dan - Yeah yeah I'm goin'**

**Billy-On with the story...And these chocolate muffins are delicious..**

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**CHAPTER 9**

**UNSTABLE ATMOSPHERE**

Shun only just realized his true went towards the others and apologised to Runo for being such a when he turned around to apologise to Alice,she was nowhere to be seen."Uhm...Hey guys where is Alice?"asked Shun."Oh! she went to order take out"said Dan.

**Shun's P.O.V**

I finished apologising to Runo but Alice had gone to her room to order I guess I had no choice but to 's when Julie shot me a terrible I did not need that at the said"Shun you were really mean and everything you know."I she added"Hey guys is it just me or have you all noticed that here has been making googly eyes at Alice for quite a while now."That question was extremely blunt and straitforward.I knew that Julie was extremely crafty at this kinds of conversations..She looked at me with a 'Well?aren't you gonna answer' look.I was was staring at me,I felt really stupid.I glanced at Joe,He already knew my true gave me a silent nod,with a reassuring look.I could almost here him saying"Go ahead tell them what you told me."

I sighed with a feeling of helplessness."Well Julie.....You are right.I am in LOVE WITH ALICE GAHABICH."I room was immediately filled with ooh's aah's and aww's.

ANd not to mentions Dan's like he had never felt this then my thoughts were interrupted by a loud thuds,and a shatter sound like something of glass had were all we went to the hall from were we thought we heard the sound we were in for a horrid shock.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Alice had ordered a large variety of she was just coming down the stairs when she heard was Shun,and he was saying something to the said

."Well Julie.....You are right.I am in LOVE WITH ALICE GAHABICH."hearing this Alice's heart lept a beat and she was overwhelmed with didn't pay any attention on the what a mistake that was?

She lost her footin on the stairs and fell down from the top of the stairs right down to the in her shock she grabbed at something to prevent her it was a glass statue or vase,she couldn't tell because*she was too busy falling*.As if the fall wasn't painful enough te glass""whatever it was""Shattered into about a thousand pieces and the shards of glass cut through her tender dropped down her cheeks it was painful,very painful was lying on the ground motionless and with blood seeping out of her numerous wounds when the others were horrified to see Alice's condition.

**Dan's P.O.V**

We heard the strange noise and when we went to investigate we saw was lying in a pool of body was this Runo gave out a blood curling was however went closer to was surrounded by glass pieces,but Shun didn't seem to care that the glass pieces were piercin his headed over to had rushed out to the phone to call the picked Alice up and brought her out of the ring of glass had no emotion in her were as blank as slates"Alice are you ?"I heard Runo Alice was not in a position to were tears in her eyes and it mixed with the blood on her was next to tears as well,but he was blinked them said that Alice was unconscious.

"Alice must have experienced great pain that is probably why she fell unconscious with her eyes open."Marucho further explained.

Joe just entered the room."The AMBULANCE is on it's way."

Alice was okay wasn.t she? The next few minutes were could have cut the tension in the room with a Ambulance arrived and Alice was hospitalised.

I tried my best to comfort Runo but I couldn' was special to was like a sister Runo never however had more pain in his doctor said that Alice's life cannot be guaranteed"I am at this moment we cannot say anything for is about a 50-50 chance for her survival."said the continued I was helpless.I felt sad as well.I mean,Alice was a special member of the that never got angry and was so tolerant that I kind of admired there is no telling what will happen now.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Runo's P.O.V**

It has been one week now,and Alice still hasn't woken Uncle and Aunt are worried sick.I informed my parents that I would be late..And everything that I wait for that she will wake day after day she sleeps...Please what will happen now .And Shun well he has stopped takes it that it is his fault that Alice is in this guy ..He really loves really does..

_**"OH! ALICE PLEASE WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO..PLEASE...YOU CAN'T LEAVE US."**_

* * *

**ME-END OF CHAPTER 9**

**Billy -Alice is in the HOSPITAL?....woah I never expected that...please Arisu tell her that she will live..Please.**

**Me- I can't tell you that..cause I haven't decided yet.....**

**Billy -No ......anyway all you readers out there**** please review**

**Me -Yeah what he said.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me -Okay here goes.**

**Billy -Arisu here does not own BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS.**

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**CHAPTER 10**

**PLEASE LIVE ANOTHER DAY**

**Runo's P.O.V**

It has been one week and 5 days. Since what you ask? Since the day Alice was hospitalized. She has been unconscious since then...Her condition is uncertain. She just can't die like this can she?

I made my way to her room in the hospital. There was a room adjoining her's with a glass window. I looked through it only to see the motionless figure of my best friend lying on the bed. I felt tears prickling my eyes. It was like this every time I went to see her. I am not usually this vulnerable, but I can't help it...Alice was special to me.

I let myself into her room and looked at her pale face and beautiful hair. She looked like an angel, even though she was draped in bandages." Alice please wake up." I pleaded, not that it made any difference. She just continued in her serene slumber, not even realizing the grief she caused all of us. I sighed as I made my way out of her room and sat on the sofa in the adjoining one.

Just then I heard footsteps approaching the door. Someone turned the handle and opened the door. I looked up, eager to see who it was. It was Shun. He looked AWFUL!!

His face looked dejected, his eyes showed obvious signs of exhaustion. He blamed himself for her condition. I didn't even bother wishing him a good day, because it evidently wasn't one. He took one look at Alice through the glass window before flopping on the sofa beside me. He then slouched down with his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. I was concerned. "Shun, are you alright?" I asked.

"Just wonderful." came his answer in that sarcastic tone of his. I sighed in defeat. He was impossible, especially in his condition of anxiety.

"Why don't you ever go _into_ the room to see her?" I questioned.

"I just don't think that she would want to see me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was a fool to fall in love with her. I should have realized that I am just bad luck for people. Everyone I _love_ ends up in the hospital." he paused for a bit, then he continued" First my sister, then my father, then my mother and now _her._"

"So what are you implying?"

"I am saying that I have no right to see her. It may only make her life more miserable. I am the cause of all this."

"Honestly Shun. What is going on in that pea-sized brain of yours?" I was starting to loose it. But, I mean, can you blame me? BAD LUCK!! honestly he must be loosing it. "But Shun I am pretty sure that she does like you. She is not mad or angry. She is just too nice for that. I am sure she feels the same way. Why don't you ask her when she wakes up?" I added calming down a bit.

"Well let's just hope she does." He said this in a down trodden voice. After saying this he made his way out of the room without another word.

I was bemused. After about ten minutes I decided it was about time to leave. I made my way to the glass window and looked at my best friend before I took off. Just then I thought that I saw something. At first I didn't believe it but then I saw it again. Alice coughed. Yes, I know surely coughing is normally not a good sign. But, it was the first sign of movement she had shone since the past week and 5 days.

I slowly let myself into her room. "Alice, Are you okay?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

There was a moment of silence. "..Is that you?" came a feeble voice. It was Alice, she was speaking. I watched in excitement as she opened her brown eyes and got up to sit straight.

"Uhmmm Alice I don't think you should sit straight just yet." I said in an uncertain tone.

"Why? I feel fine. Honestly I do. And Runo why are you crying?" I just noticed that tears were free flowing from my eyes. I gave her a watery smile before I wiped my tears away." Alice, you know we thought we lost you. You were unconscious for one week and 5 days. Upon hearing this a distressed look passed across her face.

"What? Really? " she exclaimed.

"Yes, but it is okay now. Alice, are you really okay?"

"Yes, I feel fine, apart from the fact that I am ravenous." she said with a sheepish grin. Well who could blame her.

"I'll get the others and something for you to eat." I said rushing outside before she could get in another word. First I rushed to the doctor to tell him that Alice was finally awake. He gave me consent to buy Alice the food of my choice.

**Marucho's P.O.V**

It was a quite afternoon. Everything was peaceful. Because since Alice's hospitalization even Julie and her bubbly self was not enough to cheer us up. What's more even she was not that happy anymore.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Shun came in and slammed the door behind him. The afternoon was disturbed yet again when Runo barged into our room with an excited look on her face. We could see that she was really was happy.

"What is it Runo?" enquired Joe, who could no longer keep in the suspense.

" It's Alice. She is finally awake." She stuttered.

"WHAT?!!" we all chorused in disbelief. We were all thrilled. Without a second thought, we all rushed towards the hospital. Runo and Julie got Alice's favorite food. **[A/N; insert food of your choice. I couldn't decide on one.]**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I was undeniably shocked when Runo told me that I was out cold for nearly two weeks. Soon after Runo left, the doctor came and checked my pulse. Then I heard a loud noise. It was the brawlers. They all waved at me through the glass window. I was happy and immediately waved back in all enthusiasm. The nurse was quite doubtful of letting_ ALL_ of them in my room. And she even asked me and double checked my answer, more like checked it about ten times.

Runo gave me the food, and I ate. They said that they had only just had lunch.

"Oh Alice we are soooooooooo glad that you are okay..."Julie squealed in her high-pitched voice.

"OH Alice we were so worried." said Marucho. He was almost like a little brother to me. And I felt guilty of making him worry.

"Alice, don't you do this to us ever again." said Joe in a very persuasive voice.

"And Alice. Can I have some of that food?" asked Dan with a sheepish voice. I couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

However everyone glared at him with a *didn't you just have lunch?* look.

"It's okay you guys. I don't mind." I said with a smile.

"No Alice, You are not to share with that glutton. Besides you need it more than him." said Runo in a forceful voice that I dare not disobey. But there was something I noticed. I still hadn't heard the voice of a certain ninja. I looked around the room and spotted him in the corner. I looked at him doubtfully. He gave me a **smile**. I couldn't help but be happy and smile back. His smile seemed so right. Although he rarely smiled, when he did I felt so happy. He hadn't said anything, but his smile was worth more than a million words to me.

**Shun's P.O.V**

I had concluded that I was bad luck for Alice. But I thought about what Runo said an realized that I shouldn't give up on her just yet. When she looked at me I couldn't help but smile at her. I had never smiled so involuntarily before. And when she smiled back I knew ecstasy. I think Runo saw our exchange of smiles, because she said." You guys I think we should leave Alice alone for a while."

The others agreed and left. I was going to leave as well when Runo stopped me." Actually I meant for you to stay here." she said with a mischievous grin .I blushed. Before leaving Runo collected Skyress from my shoulder and closed the door behind her.

"Uh…Shun I wanted to tell you that I a sorry." came Alice's voice. I turned to look at her, and went closer to her and said." I am the one who should be sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me?."

"The truth is, I already have." she said. I could have hugged her, but thought otherwise, she was draped in bandages and her wounds would hurt.

"So when will you be discharged?" I asked zealously.

"I don't know in two weeks I suppose.." she said after considering a bit.

" So what would you say if I actually asked you out on a date. AGAIN?"I asked

"Why don't you ask me when I am out of the hospital and find out?" she said smiling…

"Sure." I said before leaving to call the others.

**TWO WEEKS PASSED AND ALICE WAS FINALLY OUT OF THE HOSPITAL**

**SHUN'S P.O.V **

Alice was finally discharged from the hospital. She asked me to meet her under the angel statue in the park. When I arrived she was already there. She looked at me with a smile." Good day Shun." she greeted.

"Yeah good day." I answered. I was uncertain as to how to ask her out on a date AGAIN………….

"So Alice, what do you say we…uhm go out on a date this uhm Saturday?"

"No way." she answered. Hearing her answer my heart went cold. I felt shattered, devastated and God knows what else…Seeing my face, she giggled. Honestly, I didn't see anything funny in the whole episode.

"I meant NO WAY will I be able to wait that long." she said. I sighed with relief and answered. "Okay then, how about tomorrow?"

"PERFECT." she said. That one word made me very happy. I smiled at her before enveloping her in an intimate hug. She hugged me back. And after that our faces came closer and closer until our lips met in a **kiss**. It was very gentle and breath-taking. We only parted for air.

"Darn oxygen." I found myself muttering into her ear as she giggled. Both of us were blushing like crazy. But I didn't care. I was with the one **I loved. **

So the next day we went on our **date**, and two days hence the brawlers went back to Japan, and soon after Hal-G was defeated and peace once again returned to Vestroia…

So I can truly say that everything turned out for the best and that 

ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL

**ME – FINALLY YOU GUYS LIKED IT.I ENJOYED WRITING IT AND THE ENDINS WAS YOU ASK FOR ANYTHING BETTER?**

**BILLY –WELL COULD HAVE INCLUDED ME IN ****Arisu does not own bakugan battle brawlers…and please READ AND REVIEW.**

**ME –YEAH SEE YOU GUYS ROUND…AND THANKS TO ****ALL MY READERS FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**


	11. THANKYOU MESSAGE

**THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS**

**THANK YOU NOTE**

**HELLO THERE**

**I ARISU [pen name=****niki-hime****] would like to thank all my readers for taking the time to read this fan fiction....This was my very first fan fic so please I humbly ask you to forgive me for my bad grammar, spelling mistakes, and all the other indistinctness which may have occurred in my explanations.**

**I would also like to thank all the reviewers, who took the time to encourage me and give me advice.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to my very first reviewer ****A-Millon-Words.****Thanks for encouraging me****.**

**I agree, the first chapter was clumsy of me and I got quite the lecture from ****Desteny wolf****...but, I am glad I did, because I think I finally improved on my capitalization thank-you ****Desteny wolf.**

**Then thanks to****XxRoseLoverxX****for getting so involved and pumped up with my story. And yes, I meant to make Dan dense.**

**Also ****Olivia**** I was not actually going to make Shun ask Alice out but your suggestion got me thinking and I thought I should make him ask her. **

**denise**** I hoped you liked it, because you asked me to continue.**

**NeverGiveUp**** Yes yes my grammar is poor. I'll try improving. soon**

**And ****BK**** sorry for delaying the AlicexShun parts. I wasn't intending to add a kiss just yet. But that one was dedicated to you.**

**BeautifulLife**** Yes, I really think I should improve on my 'missing words' weakness. I am working on it.*winks***

**rose6211**** I was planning on a sad ending but you kinda convinced me not to....................which reminds me ****A-Millon-Words****, you owe me ice cream..**

**Aleca****..yes I agree. Alice and Shun forever.**

**To ****milktart lover**** I would like to say Thank you for encouraging me to write more Alicex Shun fics.**

**Twilight brawler**** I hope the ending reached up to your expectations, because you asked me to update soon.**

**I would also like to thank all the other readers and reviewers for reading my fic...And also I would like to thank the future reviewers of this story..,and the readers who added this story to their favorites**

**THANKYOU**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN THIS IS ARISU SIGNING OFF..BYE BYE**


End file.
